Naissance d'un amour
by Di-Bee
Summary: Vue d'Edward sur la naissance de l'alchimie entre Esmé et Carlisle, projection sur sa propre vie jusqu'au présent.


Titre : Naissance d'un amour

Auteur : Di

Fandom : Twilight (post 4ème tome)

Résumé : Vue d'Edward sur la naissance de l'alchimie entre Esmé et Carlisle, projection sur sa propre vie jusqu'au présent.

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Disclaimer :: rien n'est à moi, ( et c'est bien dommage snif) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, sauf par les réactions de mes lecteurs.

Depuis la création d'Esmé, il avait pu observer cette alchimie entre elle et son créateur. Carlisle, il y aurait eu beaucoup à dire sur cet homme. Il était l'exacte contraire du stéréotype de vampire. Il avait accueilli Edward comme un fils après l'avoir transformé, et jamais il n'avait su lui en être assez reconnaissant. Il avait retrouvé un famille alors qu'il croyait tout perdu à jamais. La vie de vampire n'était pas de tout repos, mais il se complaisait dans ce rythme de vie, et l'éthique ancrée par Carlisle chez lui avait joué un grand rôle dans son acceptation de ce mode de vie.

Mais tout avait changé avec Esmé. Il avait fallu l'aider, à se contrôler, à ne pas réagir à la vue de la moindre goutte de sang. C'était encore dur, mais pas impossible. Elle apprenait vite, et la ferveur de sa confiance en Carlisle l'aidait plus que tout. Sans vouloir l'admettre, Edward s'était attaché à elle, à ce quelle était. Elle était calme, douce, posée, et reposante comparée à toutes les femmes frivoles du dehors. Le seul point qu'il avait de mal à supporter chez elle, c'était son attitude vis à vis de Carlisle. Il n'était pas jaloux, juste agacé de cette amour muet et fervent qu'elle lui portait. Et lui qui paraissait ne se rendre compte de rien. C'était sans doute le pire de tout, les savoir faits l'un pour l'autre, et être incapable de les réunir. Il ne voulait pas les pousser, mais il les trouvait parfois terriblement agaçants.

Il le faisait parfois comprendre avec de petites piques, innocentes. A tel point que Carlisle l'avait un jour pris à part, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'était contenté de montrer Esmé. Le médecin avait mal interprété son geste, mais il le remit rapidement sur la bonne voie en les montrant tous les deux du doigt. Carlisle semblait douter de lui, chose qui ne lui arriver à proprement parler jamais. Mais Edward savait qu'il reviendrait bien assez tôt à la raison. Le jour où, enfin, il les surprit ensemble, non pas comme se cherchant, perpétuellement mais comme attirés irrésistiblement l'un par l'autre et l'admettant enfin, il s'était éloigné avec un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il devait se tenir à l'écart quelques temps, la situation serait toujours préférable à les voir, et plus que tout les entendre perpétuellement se demander quoi faire vis à vis de l'autre.

Mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Ils faisaient partie d'un tout, où parfois les deux autres s'isolaient. Il préférait ignorer ce qu'ils pensaient dans ce moments là, éviter de surprendre des paroles trop intimes pour être partagées. Il s'était ainsi plongé tout entier dans l'étude de la musique, se laissant porter par les notes jusqu'à n'entendre qu'elles, jouant parfois des heures durant, perdant la notion du temps et de l'espace, ressortant groggy de ces moments d'absence. Il croisait alors le couple, toujours un peu plus uni. Tous deux agissaient sur une réserve assez comique à observer pour toute personne extérieure. Mais savoir son mentor, celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son autre père, heureux, importait plus que tout à Edward.

Il lui était arrivé, dans ses moments de se questionner, allait-il un jour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire oublier sa solitude ? Combler ce vide à ses côtés ? Il l'espérait de tout son coeur, mais avec les années avait apprit à mettre une sourdine sur ces espoir et faire sonner le présent plus qu'un hypothétique futur. L'arrivée du reste de la famille, se tissant autour du noyau dur, le distrayait de ces préoccupations, avant qu'un nouveau couple ne se forme. Il avait vu le monde, et n'en était pas ressorti grandi, juste lassé. L'amour, partout, sauf là où il l'attendait le plus.

Un jour qu'elle l'avait vu plongé dans ses pensées, Esmé lui avait parlé, lui assurant que son tour viendrait, que sa part d'éternité solitaire toucherait bientôt à sa fin. Quand il lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre, elle lui avait répondu par un sourire mystérieux et une certitude bien à elle. Derrière elle, Alice s'était permise un clin d'oeil et il avait repris espoir. Ses espoirs avaient été comblés, presque trop grandement. A cette heure il ne regrettait nullement la solitude. Peut-être n'était-il finalement pas damné. Il était impossible de l'être quand on vivait dans un paradis avec un ange à son côté. Et c'était valable pour chacun d'entre eux. Tous avaient droit à une happy end, et la savouraient tant qu'elle durait.


End file.
